Keisuke and Kyoko Initial D
by wilddreamer27
Summary: Keisuke once dated with Kyoko after she lent him his Rx7. Little did she know that it was a goodbye. Kyoko was so hurt yet was able to move on after three years of not seeing Keisuke. But then they meet again. This time Keisuke wanted to be with her. However, she's afraid to get hurt again. Will she give him and herself another chance?
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko came home with a heavy heart. She still couldn't forget what Kiesuke said that night—a night she thought was the happiest she ever had. But she was wrong, it was a dreadful night for it was her first and last time to have a date with Kiesuke, a guy she truly admires or probably loves. Lying in her bed, she couldn't sleep. She was thinking what would she do now. Now that she can no longer watch any of his races. She cried realizing that tonight was the last time she'll ever see him again. It's past midnight, but she is still wide-awake. She thought of ways how to make Kiesuke love her more than racing. She remembered how she loves racing as well and that no man caught her attention except Kiesuke who defeated her in a race.

She suddenly realized that the way to make him love her is to defeat him in a race. But she knows she can no longer race with him again because she lost in their previous fight. The only way to defeat him is to be popular in all of Japan provinces, which means, she needs to win in all her races.

After Three years…

Kyoko woke in the sound of her alarm clock. It was six in the morning and it was cold for winter has already begun. She felt a pained whenever she remembers her last conversation with her mother. She recalled how they argued before her parents left for United States.

" _Kyoko, if you remain here in Saitama, you will be alone. We will be worried all day and all night."_ Said her mother as she helps her pack her luggage.

 _"Mom, I am already an adult. You don't need to worry about me. I have a decent job here. I can support myself. Plus, you left me in this beautiful house. I can take care of everything."_

 _"I'm worried about that racing of yours. Probably it's about time that you stop racing and go to United States with us. Who knows you might meet your future husband there."_

 _"Please Mom, just don't worry too much. I'll find the right guy here. Don't worry about me racing. I am good at it."_

Still her mom was crying and felt guilty for leaving her daughter. Her father on the other hand, promised that they will come back as soon as they get their citizenship.

She went to the kitchen and couldn't help but be sad. She recalled how her mom and dad were chatting every morning at breakfast. They just wouldn't stop talking to each other as if they are best friends. She thought, "Yeah, they are indeed best friends." How she wished she could be in a relationship like that of her mom and dad. As she cooks her pancakes, she thought of all the guys who were trying to woo her. She isn't impressed in any of them. She doesn't care about dating anymore for she is devoted to fulfill her goal, that is to win all the race in Japan. She remembered Keisuke, the guy who defeated her and the reason why she wanted to win all the races. But he is no longer the reason why she wanted to win. She yearns to win because of all the sponsorship and endorsements that she will get. It may seem petty, but she knows that when she gains endorsements and commercials, her parents will no longer force her to migrate in US and leave Japan for good. She has to prove them that she has a great future in their own country.

She rides train going to work because it is a little far if she drives her Rx7. She works at a manufacturing plant of Mazda as a mechanic. For three years, she had been skilled in upgrading and fixing her Rx7. So when she applied in Mazda two years ago, the management was impressed with her skills and accepted her. There were only two women working in Mazda's manufacturing plant. One is Kyoko and the other one is Yuri. She was a graduate of mechanical engineering, while Kyoko still has one year to graduate. Yet, she got the job because of her talent and knowledge.

As soon as she arrives work, Yuri greeted her and handed her the company's laptop. "You look beautiful Kyoko. Did you get a new set of make-up for your demo today?" Yuri asked excitedly.

"Thanks Yuri. But no, it is an old make-up. I just used different eye make-up today." She said as she reviews the presentation she made for the demonstration today.

Yuri has been with the company longer than Kyoko. But she's too timid to make presentations to clients. Kyoko on the other hand, is poised and even enjoys presentations and demo. Most of the time, the clients would ask her difficult questions but because of her knowledge, she could answer them in a snap. Clients can't help but admire her for being beautiful at the same time smart and skilled. That's why; the top management is very pleased of her.

She is determined to make the company even more proud of her so they will sponsor all her races. Even if she's an employee, she still pays for the parts that she purchases from the company. The only perk she gets is that it is sold to her half the price.

Today, Mazda releases the new parts that will upgrade their racing units such as Rx7. Kyoko was a bit nervous because there are about a hundred people audience in their showroom. Those clients were mostly the pit crew of racing teams. It is rare to find a racer in an event like this because most of the time, they are asleep in the morning to prepare for the race at night.

She walked inside the showroom that is full of men silently talking to each other. As she came up on stage, all eyes on her that made her a bit conscious of herself. But then she realized that she's the speaker, obviously they will look at her. She also remembered how respectful Japanese men were compared to foreigners. But people in the room can't help but admire her. She's gorgeous with her long hair up. She definitely looks sexy with her pants hugging the shape of her legs and hips. She was also wearing an expensive blazer and even more expensive stilettos. She looks like a woman in power. Ready to overpower all the men in the room.

Fuhimiro and Kenta attended the event because they need to learn the specs of the new parts for upgrade. Keisuke's Rx7 needs constant upgrade to win against high-powered cars.

Kenta's jaw dropped when he saw Kyoko on stage. He still couldn't believe that it was she. He remembered Kyoko three years ago as a girl and not a woman.

"Sir Fuhimiro, do you remember Kyoko, the girl that liked Kiesuke so much?" Kenta asked. Fuhimiro seemed irritated with Kenta's question and wondered why he suddenly brought that topic up.

"Yes, Kenta. But can you focus on what the lady on stage is saying? I wanted to learn here."

"Okay, but that lady presenting is Kyoko."

Fuhimiro's eyed widen, ask if he can't believe what Kenta just said.

"That can't be her. She looks different. She's confident. How could it be?" Fuhimiro said in disbelief.

" _Again, I am Iwase, Kyoko. Thank you for listening. If you have more questions, you can approach my awesome counterparts. They are more than willing to help you. For purchases and orders, kindly approach the ladies in grey uniform. Thank you."_

Kyoko went down the stage and approached some clients on the table. Fuhimiro still seemed shock with what he saw. _"This is a different Kyoko. Different from what she used to be."_ He thought.

"Sir, we should probably approach her. See if she still remembers us." Kenta asked excited about his idea.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea Kenta. Remember how Keisuke broke her heart?"

"But that is a long time ago. She looks like she has already moved on. Probably she even has a boyfriend already."

"So what's the point of approaching her?"

"We just might get discount because of her." Kenta said laughing.

Kyoko was going from one table to another to talk to clients and convince them to purchase. She spotted Fuhimiro and Kenta but she is determined to pretend that she doesn't remember them. She'll just treat them as normal clients. She walks toward their table and it's obvious that Fuhimiro was trying to ignore her because he's been reading the manual for the new parts. It was Kenta who greeted her as soon as she reached them.

"Hi, Kyoko. I am Kenta. Do you remember me? This is my manager Sir Fuhimiro."

She gave them a puzzled look. "Hi, Kenta and Fuhimiro. Can you remind me where we met?"

"We are from Project D. If you remember that race you had with Keisuke in the mountains of Saitama."

"Oh! Of course, I remember Mr. Takahashi. I am glad you made it here today." She smiled.

"Yes. We were impressed with your presentation and now we are going to purchase all the parts." Fuhimiro said.

"That's great. Let me give you my calling card so you can reach us whenever you have questions after your purchase." She handed each of them her calling card and bowed.

"Ah, Ms. Iwase." Kenta suddenly became formal because Kyoko's tone was very formal and distant.

"Yes?"

"Have you tried the upgrade? Did you use those parts for your Rx7?"

"Yes. I was the first one to test those parts. I was the first one to have it in Japan. I hope your ace player, Mr. Takahashi will be able to use the upgrade efficiently. I have more clients to approach. Bye."

She left them after giving respect (bowing). She knew Kenta, being too talkative will tell Keisuke that they've seen her. She wanted to ask him how is Keisuke. But then she realized it wouldn't do her any good. She knew how she must focus on this event because if they hit the target sales of the new upgrade, Mazda might sponsor all of her races.

While Project D's crew were preparing to have lunch in the garage, Riosuke and Keisuke came to bring more food and check on the progress of the Rx7. Kenta was so excited to tell Keisuke what happened earlier that day.

"Keisuke, you wouldn't guess who we saw today." He said full of enthusiasm while Keisuke on the other hand, sounded bored. He knew it is not interesting.

"Okay, who?" He said, so that Kenta would stop bothering him.

"Kyoko Iwase. But I called her Ms. Iwase because it seemed like she doesn't want to be called in her first name."

Keisuke suddenly became interested. It has been three years since he last saw her.

"Where could you possibly see her?"

"You wouldn't guess. We saw her at Mazda today."

"Well, of course she probably is trying to upgrade her Rx7 as well." Keisuke said and still bored with Kenta's story.

"You are partly right and partly wrong. Yes, she has upgraded her Rx7 and she did it even before the upgrade was release in the market. She's working in Mazda and it seemed like she's one of the top mechanics. She presented and demonstrated how to put all those parts. If you just saw her Keisuke, you'll admire her. She's gorgeous and sophisticated. I think some men there were frightened and shy to approach her because she doesn't look very friendly. She seem distant and formal. It seems like all she cares about is business."

Keisuke didn't expect that kind of news about Kyoko. He knew her as a friendly, and bubbly girl. Now it seemed like she's very different. Riosuke butt in their conversation.

"Have you not heard about her Keisuke? Two years ago, the A Team recruited her. She's known as the dark angel because she looks like an angel but races like a daredevil. From what I have read, she has only one lost and that was her race against you. However, she's known for being primadona. She doesn't race on weekdays because she works in Mazda. Still, so many teams would agree with her rules."

"Why would they agree with whatever she says?" Keisuke's curiosity rose.

"Simple reason. They liked her. I think most guys like her not only because she's physically sexy and attractive but because it is rare for a woman like that to be a good racer. She still hasn't had a boyfriend because she's focused on her career at Mazda and racing. I read that she doesn't date a guy who lost on a race against her. That's why if a guy likes her, he will challenge her team to race so he'll have a chance to date her." Roisuke said as if everyone should know these facts.

"How did you know all this brother? Are you stalking her?"

"Obviously, I should know. I tried to challenge the manager of the A team for a race. But she refused. She said, Ms. Nozaki already lost a long time ago to our team and racing with us won't benefit them."

"I think it's just Kyoko who's deciding everything. Why will a manager refuse because Kyoko already lost before? Aren't they open for a re-match?" Keisuke said.

"Well, Kyoko is the reason why the A Team is popular. That is probably the reason why their manager listens to whatever she says."

"So, Kyoko is a spoiled brat now." Keisuke seemed disappointed and annoyed realizing that Project D was turned down.

"She deserves to be spoiled because all her races have plenty of audience. Thus, the team who challenges them becomes known."

"But Project D is already popular. We don't need to race against them to be known."

"Right Keisuke. That's why I didn't force them on what I wanted." Riosuke left after checking on the Rx7. Keisuke stayed and watched the mechanics place all the parts. Suddenly Keisuke wanted to learn how to fix his own car. Before, he was just contented that he understands how each part work for his car. But now, he wants to do it himself.

"Keisuke, you don't need to do it yourself. You just focus on the race. It is our job to fix your Rx7." Fuhimiro said.

"I just thought, it's good if I know how to do your job." He said laughing.

"Maybe, you should ask Kyoko. She knows everything. We were so impressed with her presentation. But you should probably send her an email first. It seems like she have forgotten us. So, you should introduce yourself again." Kenta said while handing him Kyoko's calling card.

Keisuke researched Kyoko's team in the internet. He found out that A Team is an all girls team composed of Maco Kobayashi, Kyoko Nozaki and Sayuki Akagi. Kyoko is the uphill racer while Maco is the downhill racer. Sayuki is their manager and coach. The team does not have a loss yet but individually when they are not yet on the A Team both have one losses. Maco lost to AE 86 of Takumi Fujiwara and Kyoko lost to Rx7 of Keisuke Takahashi.

"So both of them lost to a Project D member." Keisuke said to himself almost laughing. He wonders when was the time Takumi raced with Mako.

He saw a lot of advertisements in their website which are not related to racing such as lotion, shampoo, moisturizer. He has seen that there are a lot of people commenting to their website. Most of them are guys who are saying that they are beautiful. In the website, he noticed a picture of the three members. _"All of them are indeed beautiful, especially Kyoko. She looked different. She looked like a celebrity."_ He thought.

In the website, Keisuke saw a published interview of the three of them. Most of the questions were their goals. Sayuki answered most of the questions and said that they plan to be in professional racing or circuit racing since there are many offers from different companies. She said in the interview that this might be their last year on racing in the mountains. Kyoko and Mako were asked on a question about their love life. Mako said she might settle down soon with a racer whose name she did not mention.

Keisuke read carefully what Kyoko said on the published interview.

 _"I once liked a guy but then I got hurt. So I decided to just focus on my career in Mazda and reach our goal to be in circuit racing."_

Keisuke felt a pang of guilt as he read this. He didn't know he hurt her so much that she doesn't want to love again. He felt sorry for her and thought maybe she hasn't forgiven him. He regretted that he just left her hanging for he dated her and then dumped her immediately.

He looked at the calling card Kenta gave him. He reached for his phone and dialed the number. He heard her voice. _"Hello?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyoko hurried home after work. She is a bit tired because she had a class in the morning and had many clients at Mazda in the afternoon. But even after her hectic day, she is still very excited for her dinner tonight. While on the train, she kept on thinking of what dress to wear. She knew she have to look good and elegant not trashy and sexy. She waited for this moment for years and she can't fail because of one evening dress gone wrong.

As soon as she reached home, she checked her closet and was happy to see her white off shoulder dress. She looked for a pair of beige stilettos that matches the dress. _"Perfect!"_ She thought. She took a quick shower and afterwards put the lotion and moisturizer that their team advertises.

 _"I don't have much time."_ She thought and was also worried how will she get there. She realized that she couldn't walk on the train station with those stilettos. She couldn't bring her Rx7 as well because she can't drive properly wearing her dress and high-heeled stilletos. So she thought of just riding a taxi. _"But it's so expensive to ride a taxi."_ She said to herself thinking out loud. She checked how she looked in the mirror. Her hair is perfect, a little bit curly. She examined her make-up and was happy about it. She talked to herself in the mirror. "Riding a taxi is worth it. You don't want to be late or have aching legs or broken shoes right? You waited for this. It's all worth it." She told herself.

She arrived at a fancy restaurant in a five star hotel fifteen minutes early. As she entered the restaurant, she noticed that all of the people there were wearing formal clothes. Men are wearing coat and tie while the women are in their cocktail dress. A waiter approached her and asked for her name. "Kyoko Iwase." She said.

"This way please Ma'am Iwase." The waiter said as he leads her to her seat. On a table for two, she saw a tall slim man. The man arose from his seat and gave her a sweet smile. The man extended his hand.

"Aki Mitsui. I am so happy to finally meet you Ms. Iwase." The guy said.

"I am happy to see you too Mr. Mitsui." She shook his hand firmly and bowed really low to respect the guy.

Kyoko feels a little bit awkward because she didn't expect Aki to be just a little bit older than her. She thought he would be on his forties. She can't look at him straight too because she finds him handsome.

" _Okay. The guy is handsome. But I am here for a business. Get your acts together Kyoko. Stop admiring guys because of their looks. Remember Keisuke is a handsome guy too and he left you broken."_ She said to herself.

Aki noticed Kyoko's silence and started the conversation.

"What would you like to eat? Do you eat Italian food?" He asked while looking at her.

 _"Okay. I have to be confident. I just can't keep on avoiding his eyes."_ She thought and made-up her mind.

"I don't mind Italian food. But I am not into 12 course meals or more." She said laughing.

Aki is impressed with her confidence. It is his first time to talk to a subordinate who treats him like a normal person and is not shy to speak out what she wants.

"Ok, then I'll order pasta. But before that we can have red wine." Aki said.

They both agreed with that idea and went back talking. Kyoko was so focused and excited on what Aki will tell her about sponsorship of Mazda in her races. But Aki did not talk to her about that immediately. He talked about himself first. Just because he opened up his personal life, she did not hesitate to ask him questions.

"How come you are in the top management at a young age? I mean it seems like we're just of the same age." She asked curiously.

"Well, it's because my family owns a large shares of stocks and the board of directors elected me. I didn't have much choice. My father somehow forced me to do this." He seriously said.

"Parents do that to their children. But if you don't like it, you can tell them." Kyoko said as if giving advice to his boss.

Kyoko told her the story how her parents wanted her to be in US with them but she refuses to.

As they were about to have their second glass of wine, they both notice a large group of people arriving at the restaurant. They were about to occupy a long table.

"Looks like a family dinner." Aki mumbled.

"Yeah, looks like it. I miss family dinners. I mean we are not big family like that. But it's still great."

"How do you like to see your family again in US?" He asked.

"I would love to. But it's pretty expensive."

"Mazda will take you there. When your team competes for Mazda in a circuit racing, you can go around the world. US, Italy, France, name it. You just really have to promise you won't be on street racing once you sign the contract with us."

Kyoko was silent and was thinking deeply. Thus, she didn't notice that Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahasi arrived in the same restaurant and seated in the long table near them.

"The two of you are always late. Where have you been?" Ryosuke and Keisuke's grandma asked.

"It was traffic grandma. Traffic is terrible these days." Keisuke said

"That is a lame excuse. I thought you kids are into racing. Why can't you race against traffic?" His grandma said unsatisfied with his answer.

Keisuke laughed and approached his grandma bowed and kissed her forehead. As he raised his head, he froze with the sight of Kyoko. Ryosuke noticed that everyone including their parents wondered why Keisuke turned silent while looking at the table across them.

"Keisuke, aren't you going back to your seat?" Ryosuke asked.

He suddenly came back to his senses and sat beside Ryosuke. His brother was waiting for him to say anything. He knew Keisuke tried to reach Kyoko through calling her phone but he didn't know what to say. So he just ended the call after hearing her voice.

Keisuke can't help looking at the other table. She looks at Kyoko and sees that she is even prettier in person. He examined how the guy she's with looks at her.

 _"That guy must be her boyfriend."_ He thought as he sees them laughing silently together.

Ryosuke have seen that Keisuke kept on looking at Kyoko's table. So he whispered to him.

"That guy she's with is Aki Mitsui. He was my classmate in Junior High. He was a popular playboy back then." Ryosuke whispered seriously but with the goal of teasing Keisuke.

He gave Ryosuke an irritated look and focused on their family's conversation.

Kyoko is happy with how her conversation with Aki is going. She appreciates that Aki gave her two years to decide. That means, she can still do street racing but Mazda will not sponsor her there.

"Your discounts are still on. Don't worry." Aki said jokingly.

"Thanks! Honestly, I was able to save much money because of the discounts for me. I'm really lucky." She said teasingly.

As they were having their tea and dessert, she felt the need to go to the toilet as they are having a long dinner. She excused herself and as she walks towards the comfort room, she felt like all eyes were on her. Men and women, young and old are looking at her. Feeling conscious of herself, she walked fast. It is a relief to reach the comfort room where she can be alone. She dabbed a powder on her face and retouch her lipstick.

As she went out the comfort room, she bumped into Keisuke. She is shocked and didn't know what to say. He looked handsome in the suit he is wearing. It is her first time to see him in a formal wear. Keisuke is the first one to greet her. He too seemed surprised but managed to say somethin.

"Kyoko! What a pleasant surprise. It's been a long time since we last see each other. How are you? You look beautiful. Not that you weren't beautiful before. But I mean, you have grown lovelier." He stopped as soon as he realized he is already sounding excited and talking too much.

"Keisuke, it's so nice to see you. I didn't expect to see you in a restaurant like this." She said smiling.

"I am with my family. It's our grandmother's birthday today. So Ryosuke and I had to go even if we were late." He said looking at her.

She got a little bit conscious with the way he looks at her. Keisuke seemed to notice this but he can't think of anything else to say so he ended up inviting her to their table to greet his grandmother.

"Oh no Keisuke. Are you sure?" She can't help but blush.

"Don't you worry. My grandmother is a funny and kind person." Keisuke assured her.

Everyone seemed astonished when Keisuke went back on their table with Kyoko. Even Aki who's in the other table is puzzled.

"Everyone, this is Kyoko. She is a friend of mine who happens to be here too. She wants to greet Grandma."

" _A friend? Seriously now. He thinks we are friends? He forgot how I was begging him to allow me watch his races but he didn't want me to. Unbelievable!"_ She thought but still managed to show respect to Keisuke's grandmother.

Kyoko approached her, bowed after greeting her a happy birthday.

"So you are the lady that my favorite grandson has been eyeing all night." The Grandma asked.

Keisuke blushed and is about to stop his grandmother from talking but she's kept on talking and reached for Kyoko's hand.

"You are a fine beautiful woman. I hope the man you are with is not your boyfriend." Grandma said still holding her hand.

Kyoko blushed and did not know how to answer that remark of Grandma. Everyone in the table including Keisuke's parents, aunts and uncles were silent. It seem like no one can find the right words in that kind of situation. Ryosuke meddled so their Grandmother will not totally embarrass Keisuke in front of Kyoko.

"Grandma, that man she's with is my classmate in Junior High. Keisuke and I better go and say hi." Ryosuke said signaling to Keisuke and Kyoko to go to Aki just to escape the whole scene. So she said her goodbyes to Takahashi's grandmother and bowed.

Aki stood up and bowed as soon as he saw Ryosuke. He was introduced to Keisuke and they explained how they met Kyoko. Aki somehow felt that there is a competition between him and Keisuke. He knew that Keisuke is attracted to Kyoko the way he is, even if she just met her that night.

"So I assume, you two met at Mazda?" Ryosuke asked.

"We just met tonight. But he is our top executive. He is my big boss. We met here tonight to discuss Mazda's sponsorship to our team." Kyoko answered quickly so that they won't think they're on a date.

"Really? So how did it go? Did she sign the contract yet?" Keisuke said expecting Aki to answer.

"Not yet. Our contract is only valid when she leaves street racing and do circuit racing. But I'm giving her enough time."

"Looks like, street racing is hard to leave right?" Keisuke said looking at Kyoko teasingly.

She didn't answer immediately and it was Ryosuke who answered for her.

"Keisuke, if you've been reading what's on the website of the A Team, they mentioned that they will retire from street racing and focus on circuit racing."

Kyoko just nod and smiled even if she feels really awkward. She realized she had to speak up and get away from the uneasy situation. Seeing Keisuke make her feel happy yet kind of melancholic as well. She does not understand why he seems so kind to her or even excited to see her. Then she remembers that it is his nature to be really kind because he helped her fix her Rx7 before her race with him three years ago.

"It was really nice seeing you two tonight, Keisuke and Ryosuke. Sir Aki, I have to go. I have an early class tomorrow." She bowed to the three men.

"I can drive you home." Keisuke volunteered.

"It's okay Keisuke. I am riding a taxi." She said while getting her purse.

"I can't allow you to take a taxi. This is an official business meeting. So I will drive you home. And you forgot your contract." Aki handed her the folder and gave her his arm to hold.

Kyoko is hesitant at first but reminded herself that Aki's gesture is of gentleman's though Japanese are not accustomed to it. Keisuke is surprised but he can't do anything as Aki said goodbye to them and walked out the restaurant with Kyoko.

Kyoko and Aki waited in the hotel lobby for his car in valet parking. While waiting, Kyoko observed that many young women are looking at them. First they would look at Aki, then would stare at her from head to toe. She thought maybe those women are thinking if she is this rich guy's girlfriend or if she is, does deserves to be his girlfriend? By just looking at him, it's noticeable that he is from a rich family. He speaks smartly and authoritatively to anyone. His manners also show that he is a well-travelled because it seemed like he picked up some manners and gestures from other countries. His move is that of a gentleman and he is well-mannered as he speaks in a modulated voice.

She thought, he is very different from Keisuke. Aki seemed to have not done anything wrong or outrageous in his life while Keisuke had near death experience because of being a gangster in the past. " _Probably Aki knows how to play the piano or violin_." She assumed while laughing silently to herself as she watched him walk back and forth while talking on the phone. She realized that she shouldn't compare Aki to Keisuke but she should compare him to herself. _"I wonder if we had the same childhood experiences."_ Then she came back to her senses, remembering that even though she finds him attractive, it's impossible for a guy as wealthy and as powerful as him to be interested in her. She also remembers her goal and realized that she has no time for love.

Aki called her attention for his car is already in the drop off area at the lobby. All eyes of the people in the lobby, even the valet attendants, are on the Aston Martin DB5. Even Kyoko can't help but be amazed though she did not let it show. He opened the car for her and she boarded it with poise. Both of them are quiet while they hit the road. But Kyoko can't help tell him her admiration for the car.

"What a nice vintage car you have. I thought you'd be driving a Mazda too." She said wanting to hear an answer why he is driving this car.

"Thanks. James Bond is my favorite movie. Since I was a kid, I love watching that. So I promised myself that when I grow old, I'll get myself a James Bond car." He answered with all honesty.

Now her curiosity arose even more. _Why would a kid like James Bond movie? I only remember watching one James Bond movie which was The World is not Enough and I'm no longer a kid when I watched it._ She thought and remained silent for she's still thinking what to say next. Aki noticed this and asked her if she's seen a James Bond movie.

"Yes. The World Is not Enough." She answered.

"Really? I'm impressed. You're the only woman I know who have seen at least one James Bond." He said excitedly.

Now Aki got more interested in her _. "I knew she is something. She's cute, smart and interesting."_ He rarely finds people especially women who are easy to talk with and who he could talk to about anything. Most of the women he dated only talks about themselves and rarely asks about him. It is actually his first time to open up his personal life and his personal interests to a woman.

"I grew up in the US. So I watched a lot of American movies. I only came home in high school when my father and mother separated." He said not understanding why he trusts her immediately with this information about his life. He even told her that he knows how to play the piano and that as a kid; he performs whenever there are parties at home.

She wanted to laugh realizing her speculation about him playing the piano is right. However, she observed that he is serious whenever he talks about his personal life.

She can't come up of anything nice to say. So she just listened to him tell his story. Afterwards, she tapped his back. "I'm sorry for what happened to you when you were a child." She said feeling genuinely sad for him.

"That's okay. It happened a long time ago. It doesn't matter now." He said as he would glance at her from time to time.

They reached her house past 11 in the evening. Both of them are really tired and sleepy. Aki has to drive one more hour to get home. Realizing this, Kyoko felt guilty and thought that she should have just rode a taxi.

"No, it's okay. Talking with you was worth the long drive." He smiled and handed her the envelope where the contract is because she almost left it again.

"Thanks. It was nice talking to you too. Take care." She said.

Before she alight the car. He held her arm but then let go. It seems like he is not thinking and doesn't know what he's doing. Kyoko too was astonished with what he did but asked boldly so it wouldn't be awkward.

"What is it?" She asked turning to face him.

"Nothing. Uhm. You should read the contract carefully. Also Mako's contract is in the envelope. If she decides to be with Mazda, she too will drive an Rx7. No more Nissan for her." He said jokingly.

"Hmmm. We will probably see who will give us the best offer. Who knows Nissan, Toyota or Honda might give us a higher offer." She said with the intent to tease him.

"Let's see. I think they can't top our offer."

She smiled at him. "Okay then, good. Anyway, it's getting late. Thanks for the ride. It's my first time to ride an Aston Martin." She said and alight the car.

He watched him drove away and hurried inside the house to see how much is the offer. It was a forty million yen offer. She was shocked at first. Then she jumped for joy. Then she checked the contract again just to be sure she is not mistaken. Then she suddenly felt the pain in her leg for wearing the stilettos for a long period of time. _"Worth it!"_ She shouted as she jumped again all over the house not minding the pain in her legs. She planned to call Mako and Sayuki the next morning to discuss Mazda's offer. She can't sleep that night. Probably because she didn't expect that their contract offer with Mazda is that huge. Or is it because she is somehow attracted to Aki? Or is it because she saw Keisuke again. She began to think about Keisuke and remember how he looked at her that night. He would stare at his face for no reason. He would look at her eyes whenever he talks to her. He is still handsome. The suit he is wearing fits him perfectly. It highlighted his broad shoulders and chest. She remembered his lips. It is thin and rosy. She shook her head, as if shaking it would make her stop thinking of him. _"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him for being too handsome. I hate him for being funny and full of charisma. I hate him for being a loving grandson to his Grandma which made him more attractive. Why did you ever show up again Keisuke Takahashi?"_ She kept thinking of him even at the wee hours of the morning. She then decided that she would avoid him whatever happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Keisuke rose early to call a tow truck. The rear wheels of his Rx7 stopped turning. He suspected that the problem is probably on the brakes. He went down their kitchen to find the telephone. In the kitchen, Ryosuke is cooking breakfast for the two of them.

"You're awake early." Ryosuke said while toasting bread.

"I have to bring the Rx7 at Mazda. I would need a tow truck to do that." He said while checking the directory for the number of towing services.

"Keisuke, everyone knows you don't need to bring the Rx7 there. The problem of your car is so simple and you can fix it on your own. You would not even need Fumihiro to help you with that." Ryosuke said as he now prepares his coffee.

"I know that. But you know, it's good if Rx7 will be fixed by Mazda themselves." He said knowing that Ryosuke is not convinced.

"Getting a tow truck is so expensive. I hope you realize that."

Keisuke finally found the number of the tow services not minding what Ryosuke was saying. He scheduled the pick of the Rx7 and it will cost him ten thousand yen. He sat on the dinning area checked what Ryosuke cooked.

"What is this Ryosuke? Is this burnt scrambled eggs and bacon?" He asked looking at the food on the table. Ryosuke did not answer his question but instead kept on drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

"So, you'll spend ten thousand yen plus cost of repair of Rx7 just to see her again right?" He asked knowing that Keisuke is just finding an excuse to see Kyoko.

"What are you talking about? I don't plan to stalk her in Mazda repair center. I just wanted the Rx7 get premium service. You know?" He said this as he pour cereal on his bowl.

Ryosuke saw this and grabbed the box of cereal not minding Keisuke's alibi.

"Aren't you eating the food I cooked? I put an effort in doing that." He said as he munched the burnt egg. He looked like as if he is going to spit it but then he forced himself to swallow it.

"Ryosuke, since we left our parent's house I realized that one of us should probably get married soon. You should get married soon, you are older." Keisuke said. Ryosuke almost spit the coffee as he heard what Keisuke was saying.

"You should get married first. I am not even sure I'll find a woman again." Ryosuke's voice got serious so Keisuke dropped the conversation and forced himself to eat the burnt bacon.

"Seriously Ryosuke, this bacon is so good. I think I can eat a kilo of this." He said sarcastically but still trying to eat all the food on the table.

As soon as Kyoko arrived at Mazda after her class, she checked the bulletin board to see how many cars and what type of cars she's going to fix that day. She saw an Rx7 on the list. She approached Yuri and asked about this.

"Why do we have an Rx7 on the list?" She asked Yuri. Both of them knew that cars like Rx7 are not brought to the service center because owners either have a crew to fix it or the owner himself knows how to fix it.

"I am not sure why. Actually, if you see the problem of the Rx7 it is so simple. If the owner does not have a crew or anyone to fix it, he should have bought it to a cheaper shop." Yuri said while taking her to see the cars that needed fixing.

She saw a yellow Rx7. She could feel her heart beating fast. _"Could it be?"_ She thought as she approached the car. She looked at it carefully and she knew its Keisuke's.

"Why is this car here?" She asked one of the other engineers fixing the cars.

"The owner said he wants it to be fixed by us. He specifically requested you to do it." He said while leading her to the waiting area where Keisuke is seating.

 _"What is he doing here? Why did he show up again? What does he want from me?"_ She thought as she walks toward Keisuke. She is determined to convince him not to have his car fixed in the service center.

She thought this is a really good time for Keisuke to see her—in a very unglamorous look for she is wearing the jump suit uniform which is so loose and baggy. _"I think he got interested with me the other day because I was clean and pretty. Now Keisuke, you'll be turned off with how I really look on a normal day at work."_ She thought as she walks toward him.

"Hi!" She said and gave him a fake smile.

He stood up upon hearing her voice and stuttered a little bit.

"Kkk…Kyoko, Hi! Uhm. I am here for my Rx7." He said scratching his head.

"Yes. I heard that. I came here to tell you that it will cost you so much money if you have it fixed here. Fumihiro can fix this. Why didn't you just ask him to do it for you?" She said folding her arms.

He can't think of an alibi and he saw her waiting for an answer.

"Well, Uhm. He is on vacation. So he can't do it. I needed the car for the race tomorrow. I can't wait for him to come back." He said as he wiped his forehead that became sweaty because of coming up with an alibi.

"Listen. I have eight cars to fix today. It will take the whole day to fix your car. I am not even sure if I can finish it." She said irritatingly.

"It's okay. I can wait. I can actually wait for you the whole day." He said smiling at her which made her look at his lips again. _"Damn those kissable lips. You're so annoying Keisuke."_ She thought but then tried to fight her attraction with him.

"You said you have a race tomorrow. How can you practice tonight if I am still fixing your car?" She asked this knowing that Keisuke is a very dedicated racer. He practices days before the race.

"I don't need to practice. I am tired of practicing. I have been practicing and aiming to be the best everyday for three freakin years." He said and suddenly got surprised with what he said.

"Did you just say you are tired from practicing?" She asked shocked of his remark. The Keisuke she knows is very focused on racing. She knows him as someone who does not want to be bothered with anything else other than racing.

"Honestly, I was surprised I said that. Probably that's how I really feel. I am tired. I need a break. So will you please allow me to wait for my car to be fixed?" His tone became serious and she could tell he is just being honest. She still wonders why he wanted to wait for his car to be fixed when he could just come back after the job is done.

"Can I watch you do it?" He asked.

"No. That is not allowed. You should wait in the lounge. There's coffee there and a really nice couch. You should just rest there." She said as signed the job order sheet of the Rx7.

He thanked him and smiled at her. She smiled back without even forcing herself to do so. It is as if her anger towards him is gone. " _Oh no! Stop being carried away with those smiles Kyoko. Don't let yourself be hurt again because of that man."_ She told that to herself as she left him.

She started fixing other cars that came in first before the Rx7. As soon as she finished one car, their manager approached her and told her to give the job orders of the other cars to him.

"But manager, I still have 7 cars to fix." She said handing over the job orders.

"This is for you." The manager handed her the job order for the Rx7.

"It will be impossible for you to finish everything today especially the Rx7." The manager said. She was somehow furious with the decision of the manager because she will lose commission from the six other cars.

"I can fix everything today. Plus the owner of Rx7 said he can wait." She said pleading to the manager.

"Our director for services called me today and asked me to give supreme service to the Rx7. He said drop everything you're doing and focused on that car." He pointed the yellow Rx7.

"But I need my commission to pay for the new parts I just bought." She worriedly said.

"I know that. I even told that concern of yours to the director. He said you will only need to pay 10% of the parts you bought."

She is stunned with what the manager said. She couldn't believe she got a very huge discount and credit term.

"The owner of the Rx7 must be an influential guy." His manager remarked. She did not pay attention to it but instead happily started doing the Rx7.

It was already past 6 in the afternoon when Kyoko finished the Rx7. True enough it was easy to fix but there is just so much to do. She handed the job order to the attendant who will bring out the Rx7. But then the attendant said that it is the owner who will bring it out because he wants to check it first.

After few minutes, Keisuke appeared behind her as she is still inspecting if everything was done right.

"Hi. How is it?" He asked.

She stood up and noticed that he is looking at her dirty gloves full of grease.

"It's all good Keisuke. Good as new." She said this as she touched the sleeve of his shirt with her dirty gloves.

"You did that on purpose." He said looking at his dirty sleeve.

"What?" She pretends not to know what he's talking about. "Oh that?" Pointing at the dirt on his sleeve. "I did not mean to that. Sorry."

He wasn't convinced. He knew she did it on purpose.

"Because of that, you owe me big. Did you ever realize that this is a very expensive shirt?" He said in an angry and irritated voice as he got his handkerchief and tried to wipe off the dirt.

"I did not mean to. I'll replace it. I'm really sorry." She is really sorry and didn't know he would get mad at what she did. _"What was I thinking? Obviously he'll get mad."_ She thought.

"That won't do." He said still angry.

"Then what should I do?" She asked, worrying.

"Let me drive you home tonight and go on a date with me." He said looking at her eyes.

"What?" She turned away from him because she feels the blood rushing in her head which made her face really red. She realized he wasn't really mad after all. He was just pretending.

"You heard me. Go on a date with me tonight and let me drive you home." He said hoping that she will agree with this.

"But I'm all dirty from work and the clothes I have in the locker are not for dates." She said realizing that she gave out petty reason.

"Doesn't matter. You look beautiful whatever you wear." He honestly answers.

"I know!" She confidently said so that sweet things he said won't get to her head.

"I know. But somehow, I have a reputation that I need to take care of. Our team advertises beauty products, we can't look rubbish in public." She explained hoping that he will believe her alibi.

"Okay then. I will drive you home, then you changed your clothes, then we go on a date. I mean this and you can't say no." Keisuke said.

Kyoko could not say no to Keisuke because he is persistent. They rode the Rx7 on the way to her house. She remembered riding this car the last time she dated him. She remembered how she was crying inside the car as he showed him his styles and technique in racing for the last time.

Keisuke noticed her silence and thought of something to say.

"Did you sign the contract yet?" He asked.

"No. I have to meet with Mako and Sayuki first. They need to sign as well." She said and looked out the window.

Keisuke felt that she has really changed. He remembers her as a bubbly and talkative girl. Now she seems distant. He somehow regrets that he forced her on a date.

"I'm sorry I forced you to go on a date with me. You must be really tired already. I'll just drop you off your house so you can rest already." Keisuke said quite disappointed.

She is startled with what he said. She didn't expect him to be such an understanding guy. She kept quiet and just stared in his face. He felt these and glanced at her while driving.

"Why? What are you thinking? You are so quiet." He said.

"Nothing. I just remembered riding this car three years ago. I was so happy when you spent a whole day with me." She said honestly, looking out the window again. She didn't know where she got the guts to say all those things to him. She doesn't know what answer would she like to hear. Somehow she regrets opening up to him of how she felt in the past.

"I can still remember that day. You didn't want to go to Tokyo but wanted to just drive around the city. You said you are not into shopping." He said glancing at her from time to time.

She is amazed that he still remembers what she said that day. She remained silent again and thinking if she should ask why he's asking her on a date now. But he broke the silence between them once again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you before. I thought I was thinking of your own good. I didn't want you to be hurt because I have no time for you because of racing." He said.

"That doesn't matter anymore. So, why do you want to date me now? Do you do this because of guilt?" She asked frankly.

"No. I realized I was wrong of just letting you go before. I saw you crying but I didn't care. I guess I am not an affectionate type."

Keisuke is worrying if telling her all this will do any good for the two of them. She might not like him because he is not really affectionate or sweet like other guys-probably like Aki.

"So are you dating me so we can have a closure?" She asked.

"No. You got it all wrong. I am dating you because I want to be with you—to know more about you." He honestly said.

"Okay. I get it. But I must warn you I have so many suitors. Don't ever ask me why I am being kind to them. I am giving everyone a fair chance." She said so that he may change his mind of dating her. She is still not sure if she should give him a second chance although she knows she's still in love with him. But she is afraid to get hurt again. It took her a lot of effort to forget him. Everyday, for a year, she drinks three shots of vodka to be able to sleep so she would stop thinking about him. She goes to movies alone just to entertain herself. She learned how to cook and bake just to re-focus her energy and mind. She would practice racing every other night until she met Mako, a beautiful racer who was broken-hearted as well. Since then, they became close friends until Mako introduced her to Sayuki and they decided to form a team. Their team is like a support group for the broken hearted. However, Mako found a chance to love the racer who broke her heart. So now, it's just her who is afraid to love again because Sayuki dates a lot of guys but can't choose who among those guys should be her boyfriend.

They reached her house and she looked at him again. _"Okay, I'll give him and myself a chance."_ She said to herself.

"Keisuke, since we are not going out anymore. Why don't we just have dinner at home? I think I still have time to cook." She smiled at him.

"Really? Of course. I would love to." He said excitedly.

He parked his Rx7 behind hers. He mumbled: "Looks great together. His and Hers"

"What? What looks good together?" She asked curiously.

"Imagine. When we get married, people will think we purposely bought a matching car. They might even think that I own the black one and yours is mine." He said teasingly.

"Stop that, silly." She can't help but smile on the inside. Somehow she feels happy to be with him. He's funny, honest and easy to be with.

As they enter the house, Keisuke is in awe. He saw how huge is her house, yet she lives there alone. Because he realized she is always alone in a big house, he got worried. He checked the locks of her main door.

"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

"I am checking if your door is reliable." He said still examining the automatic locks.

"Of course it is. It is automated." She said as she walks towards the kitchen. He followed her and checked the windows.

"You know, you can't rely on the automated locks. What if power is out? The automated locks will not function anymore. I will put manual dead locks tomorrow." He said.

"You don't have to do that. It's safe here. Remember our country is one of the safest country in the world."

"But you have so many fans. A lot of racers and ordinary men are attracted to you. Someone might just break in. I'll do it even if you don't like. Just to be sure you are safe." He said as he sat on the kitchen.

 _"Hmmm. He has a point. I never thought of that before. Probably, a woman needs a man sometimes."_ She contemplated as she looked inside the refrigerator. Now she's thinking of what to cook. She looked for Keisuke and found him already holding the rice cooker.

"What are you doing? Where did you find the rice cooker?" She said almost laughing.

"I am hungry. So I am going to cook rice now, so it will be ready after you cook beef or fish." He said as he is washing the rice in the sink.

She cooked beef and prepared the fresh salmon. She also prepared soup and crab salad. She can't help but be conscious because he is watching her as she does all this.

"You should probably wait in the living room or the dinning room or you can watch tv in the family room." She told him to shoo him away. But this did not help and instead he stood up and came near her in the prep table. He moved closer to her that she could feel his breath on her face. It is as if he's about to kiss her. She closed her eyes heavily that it wrinkled her forehead. She pushed his face with the ladle she is holding.

"Why did you do that?" Keisuke asked.

"I thought you would kiss me?" She said blushing.

"I just wanted to see what's going on there." He said teasingly. But the truth is, he really wished he could kiss her.

"You're crazy man. Don't you dare kiss me." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Why? Will you hate me if I do?" He asked coming closer to her again. This time she is moving faster to be away from him.

"Yes. I will hate you. I actually hate you already." She ran circling the prep table as Keisuke blocks her way.

"You hate me for not kissing you." He teasingly said still blocking her way.

"You boastful ugly man. I hate you." She said almost laughing as she realized that she wanted him to kiss her. Both were laughing when the doorbell rang. " _Who could it be? Such a disturbance."_ She thought. She looked at her monitor and saw Mako and Sayuki at the gate.

"Damn it. I forgot we are supposed to have a meeting tonight." She said holding her forehead.

"It's okay. We can continue later." He said raising his eyebrows to tease her. "I'll open the gate for them." He volunteered.

The two are startled when they saw a man at Kyoko's gate opening for them. Mako is looking at him intently as if thinking who he is.

"I am Keisuke Takahashi. I am the boyfriend of Mako." He said.

The two look at each other and didn't know how to react.

"I am just joking." He said to ease the tension.

Sayuki's eye widen as if realizing something. "Oh no. We are probably disturbing you two. We should just come back some other time." She said and is about to go.

"You kinda disturbed us. But it's okay." He jokingly said.

The two laughed and whispered to each other. "What is a guy as handsome as this doing in Kyoko's house? And they are alone!" The two are still giggling as they reached Kyoko in the dinning room preparing the dinning table.

"Looks like a dinner for two." Mako said excited to hear what Kyoko will say.

"No. It's for all of us. I invited him because I knew you would come." She lied.

"I don't believe you." Sayuki came near her and examined her neck and face.

"What are you doing Sayuki? Stop being crazy." Kyoko said.

"I was just examining where he kissed you." Sayuki folded her arm unsatisfied.

"He haven't kissed me." She said blushing.

"Haven't? So you're planning to be kissed?" Mako said in hysteria.

"Sssssh… Lower your voice. He might come anytime." Kyoko said covering Mako's mouth.

"So whatever happened to "I got hurt and don't want to love again" drama?" Sayuki asked while opening a can of beer that they brought.

As she is about to explain her side to her friends, Keisuke came in the dinning room carrying two more packs of beers.

"You girls left these at the gate. Who will drink all that?" He asked.

"Uhm. Us? The three of us to do this every week." Sayuki said as she came up with an idea that made her smile widely.

"Since this guy is Keisuke Takahashi, who is a member of Project D, we should probably call Takumi who is his teammate. Invite him over." She said excitedly asking Kyoko if she could do so.

"Right. Since Takumi is a friend of Ikatani, I should invite him too." Mako said happily as she reached for the telephone.

The two are so excited as they are all having dinner. They tell stories about Kyoko to Keisuke.

"You know, Kyoko's maki is the best I have ever tasted. Plus, she can also bake cookies and cake. You're one lucky man if you marry her." Sayuki said while munching on the sashimi.

"Sayuki. Stop being a witch for once." Kyoko said while giving Sayuki a wide eye stare.

"Doesn't matter what she cooks. I am not choosy because at home I eat burnt bacon and scrambled eggs." Keisuke said happy with the food he is eating.

After dinner, the two girls helped Kyoko clear the table while Keisuke volunteered to wash the dishes. They can't help but whisper at each other.

"Are you sure he knows how to wash the dishes?" Mako asked Kyoko.

"We'll see." She said giggling.

"You sound so cheerful. Tell me the truth. What were you two doing before we arrived?" Sayuki asked teasingly.

"I was just cooking. While I was cooking, we were talking that's all." She said not looking in Sayuki's eye.

"Hmmm. I don't believe you. You were probably standing close to each other. He is probably hugging you from behind while you were chopping the onions." Sayuki said. Kyoko blushed and stared at the floor.

"I imagined him doing that. But it did not happen because you two witches suddenly arrived." Kyoko said. Hearing this, the two screamed because of excitement.

"I knew you still like him." Mako said happily.

The three of them hugged and jumped while hugging. Thus, they did not hear the doorbell rang. It was Keisuke who heard it and saw them hugging and jumping around.

"Are you guys drunk already?" He asked.

They are ashamed he saw them like this and immediately act properly again. As Keisuke left to open the gate, the three girls looked at each other and laughed.

Keisuke is surprised when he saw who is at the gate. He is expecting Takumi and Ikatani. But it is Akihiro or Aki. Akihiro is also surprised to see Keisuke in Kyoko's house. It got a little bit awkward when Keisuke is just standing there not asking Aki to come in.

"Would you let me in Keisuke?" Aki asked in a formal voice.

"Yes. But are they expecting you?" Keisuke asked wondering why that guy is there.

"Yes. Kyoko called me. We are supposed to discuss the contract." Aki lied. It was Sayuki who called him. Kyoko is not even aware he is coming.

The three women were already preparing the vodka and beers when Aki and Keisuke entered the house. They were planning to drink in the family room while watching television. Kyoko is surprised to see Aki and bowed as soon as she saw him. Kyoko is puzzled what is Aki doing in her house. Sayuki whispered to her: "I called him to ask about the contract and told him we will discuss it tonight. He said he will join us."

Kyoko can't do anything about it anymore. So she just entertained Aki, gave him a seat on the dinning area. They decided to just discuss everything there. When Keisuke is about to sit beside Kyoko. Aki felt jealous and uncomfortable.

"Are you part of their team? Because I have not included you in the contract." Aki said sarcastically when in fact he knows Keisuke well and even the Project D.

"No. I am not in any way related to their team." Keisuke said surprised with Aki's remark. He can't believe that Aki is not very kind after all.

Everyone felt uneasy and didn't know how to react or what to do to make the atmosphere light. It is obvious that there is competition between the two guys and it shows that they don't like each other.

"Well, what we are about to discuss is confidential." Aki said as if ordering Keisuke to leave.

Keisuke stood up and looked at Kyoko as if waiting for her to say anything.

"Keisuke, wait in the family room. Also can you please call pizza delivery so we'll have food later when we watch movie?" She sweetly said just to make Keisuke feel better after being shooed away by Aki.

Keisuke really felt bad and thought that Kyoko did everything on purpose. He thought that she deliberately invited everyone over so she could get revenge from what he did to her in the past. He thought that she is intentionally making him feel jealous of Aki.

Kyoko on the other hand felt that they should have discussed the contract within themselves first before meeting Aki. Now, it seemed like they are already compelled to sign it.

"Honestly Aki, I would like to apologize that we brought you here. But we are not yet ready to sign. Actually, we haven't really discussed what is stated on the contract. I can't sign today."

Aki looked disappointed hearing what Kyoko said even after he tried to convince them by telling them the perks they will get if they sign in as circuit racer of Mazda. Sayuki apologized too and asked if they could just re-schedule the meeting after they have reviewed all that is written in the contract. Aki wasn't answering but instead grabbed a beer in the table and drank it. Soon they were laughing. Keisuke heard this and is annoyed. He felt like he is not needed in that place anymore so he decided to just leave.

Kyoko saw in cctv camera that Keisuke is opening the gate and is about to ride his Rx7. She hurriedly went outside and shouted at him.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Leaving." Keisuke said not even looking at her.

She ran towards the gate and closed it. Keisuke rolled down the window and ordered her to open the gate again.

"Why are you leaving?" She came near him.

"I know what you're doing. I get it." He said angrily.

Kyoko does not understand what is he talking about. So instead of opening the gate she rode the passenger seat of the Rx7.

"Now we can talk properly." She said facing him. "Why are you leaving without telling me?" She asked.

"I know you don't need me there. You don't have to make me look stupid in front of everyone. You win Kyoko. You have taken your revenge against me." He said not looking at her.

She is surprised with what he said and didn't know if she should get mad or explain her side to him.

"I did not plan to punish you for what happened to us in the past. How could you tell me that?" She furiously asked.

"Why then would you need to call Aki to get here?" He asked holding the steering wheel and staring at it.

"I did not ask him to be here. It was Sayuki who did. In fact I told him we are not ready to meet him yet." She honestly told him.

"Whatever. I am leaving. I can't stay there with him. I might punch him in the face." He said still pissed off.

"Are you jealous of him?" She asked teasing him. He did not respond but remained silent. She grabbed his arm from the steering wheel and hugged it. She did this on purpose so he will no longer be mad. He froze. He does not know if he should move his arm. He could feel her breast close to his arm. He couldn't look at her and felt blood rushing all over his body.

Kyoko knew it worked for his face lit up and she does not see him frowning anymore. So she let go of his arm.

"Don't be mad anymore Keisuke." She sweetly said. Keisuke knew he couldn't resist her charm and remain angry. He turned to face her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry for being too paranoid. I really don't like the way that Aki looks at you or talks to you. I am sorry, I can't go back to your house with him in there." He held her chin up facing him. He is looking in her eye once again and she can't help but feel conscious. "I just wanted to be with you. But I might ruin the night if I get into a fight with him." He said explaining his side. Kyoko understood him and wished that Aki would leave soon so Keisuke could stay. She nod and didn't say a word. Keisuke drew near her. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. His lips is so near hers, she could feel a tingling sensation all over her body, as if little amount of electricity entered her, as she anticipates Keisuke's lips to hers.

Keisuke suddenly stopped. "Disturbance disturbance!" He said as he heard a loud noise from a car. "That's probably Takumi." He said to her.

"We should check if it's him. I don't want Mako or Sayuki coming out to open the gate and see us here in your car." She said as she went down his car.

"Yes. I want those things to be private. Just between us." He said jokingly.

Keisuke opened the gate and saw Takumi, Ikatani and the pizza deliveryman. Takumi did not expect to see Keisuke in there but did not ask more questions. As they entered the house, Mako hugged him and kissed Ikatani as soon as she saw him.

"As if you did not see each other yesterday." Sayuki told Mako.

Mako does not seem to hear this, but instead excitedly talked to Ikatani. Kyoko, Keisuke, Takumi, Sayuki including Aki are just watching them.

"That's why I don't like to be surrounded by love birds. They think they are the only people in the world." Sayuki remarked sarcastically.

"If I know, you're just envious." Kyoko said teasingly.

Sayuki suddenly came to her senses and saw Takumi. Now she forgot that she's irritated with Mako's public display of affection to Ikatani. She hugged Takumi in the neck and everyone felt awkward.

"Takumi!" She said in a high-pitched voice. "I missed you!"

Aki realized that he is the only outsider in the house decided to leave. She told the three girls to just call him whenever they are ready to sign the contract.

They all went to the family room where they drink and eat while watching a movie. Everyone seemed tipsy. Mako who was so drunk that she sat on Ikatani's lap and said she would sleep there. Sayuki just kept talking and talking none sense. She would laugh then would cry while watching the touching parts of the movie. Takumi just listened to what everyone is saying while Keisuke is watching Kyoko. She is silent. He wonders if she is drunk or not because she just blankly stared at the wall as if she is thinking of something.

"It's starting to get hot. I should turn on the aircon." She suddenly said as she tried to find the remote of the aircon.

She sat beside Keisuke again. Her face is red probably because she's feeling hot.

"Are you okay? Do you need ice or water?" Keisuke asked.

"No, I am perfectly fine." She said as she held her hair up to put it in a bun. Keisuke can't help but stare at her neck and nape. She is wiping the sweat in it. He can't looked at her any longer because he knows he is weak. He rose from the seat, but she grabbed her arm once again and hugged it.

"Don't go." She said sounding drunk.

Keisuke's face turned red as he felt his arm between her breasts. He has high respect for her so he removed his arm and told her. "I'm getting water for you. I will be back."

When he came back. She is asleep in the couch. Sayuki saw her sleeping and told everyone that they should start cleaning the family room and throw away all the trash. Afterwards, Ikatani told everyone that he'll drive Mako's Nissan for she's already passed out. Takumi agreed with this and decided to drive Sayuki home. Sayuki instructed Keisuke to bring Kyoko to her bedroom. Everyone left and it's just Keisuke and Kyoko in the house again.

Keisuke is neither drunk nor tipsy. He is used to drinking a lot when he was still a gangster. So it's not a problem for him to carry Kyoko upstairs in her bedroom. The only problem is, he does not know where her bedroom is. He checked all the rooms first and decided where to bring her. He carried her and Kyoko felt it but is too weak and sleepy to open her eyes. She felt his chest as hard as a rock. His muscle arms are so strong and firm. She lifted her arms to hold his neck. She wants to be closer to him even though their bodies are against each other. She just mumbled, "Keisuke, you're so manly." He is surprised to hear her talk when he thought she's asleep.

"You're awake? Why did you let me carry you? You're heavy." He said as he put her to bed.

She doesn't answer anymore but instead snored quietly. He laughed at this as he watched her peacefully sleep. He examined her face, her eyes, nose and lips as she sleeps. He feels an internal impulse that makes him want to touch her bare shoulders and arms. He drew near her face, smelled her breath with the hint of liquor. He's so close to her neck but tried to fight the desire to touch and kiss her there. She grabbed him on the neck that surprised him. He is not sure what this means. He can feel her body against hers—her breasts against his chest. He lifted his head up so he could see her face again. He definitely wants to kiss her. This time, there will be no more disturbances. As he was about to kiss her, she let out a cough. He actually coughed in his face because they were that close. As she coughs, her eyes are still closed. She snored quietly again. Then he realized that she was asleep the whole time and that grabbing him closer to her doesn't mean anything.

To be continued.


End file.
